And the Rain Falls
by 2naleylove3
Summary: What does Nathan think about while he's waiting in the hospital after the accident. Read and Review..PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

I am a new story writer and hope that you all like this... it was written before the episode at the hospital aired, i just never got around to actually posting, half cause i didnt know if it was really any good, and half cause i just kept forgetting. but hey no time like the present, hope you like it, read and review.

i dont own one tree hill or the characters.

And the Rain Falls

This night seemed like it was just a nightmare, nothing more then a restless sleep, but he was unable to wake up.

This was _supposed_ to be one of the best nights of his life. Not only did the Ravens win the State Championship but he was told the news every expecting father was hoping to hear, he'd be having a son. His wife, his Haley was having a baby boy. A child he could teach things too, change the cycle his father had created with, he could love with all his heart. He was so happy. He was too happy to think about what Daunte would do if the Ravens did win that game. He was too happy to care. After they had won, although he was scared, he was ready to take the responsibility, no matter how bad it would be. Then in less then 30 seconds, everything he felt, the happiness, the carelessness, the readiness, the love, it was all gone. Daunte, that name rang in his head when he saw Haley fly over the roof of that car. He ran to her, he didn't know what to do; he had no clue how to handle this. Then he saw Luke, he only remembered getting up, yelling a few words about his helpless wife and running over to the car. It all turns to blur after that. He knew there was hitting, and police, and Dan, being nice. Then he was at the hospital.

Now he sits in the waiting room. Extremely early that next morning, it started to rain. Haley and he loved the rain, it was their special thing. So simple, but it was always there when something good happened. He wasn't sure why it was there this particular day; nothing was good about this day. He sat there crying, he never cried, he was a man, no one saw him cry, not even Haley. But this time he couldn't help it. He saw his brother being wheeled into the hospital right behind his wife. He had nothing else to do but cry. There was nothing good about this day, he hated the rain, it was taunting him, and he hated it when people taunted him. Then he realized it wasn't the rain at all, it was him, he hated himself. If he would have never met that man, never asked for his help, this would have never happened. His wife and his child wouldn't be in danger. His brother would have taken those pills because he wouldn't have had to try to win that game on his own. None of this would have happened. Yes, he definitely didn't hate the rain; it was him, and only him.

Brooke and Peyton walked in the waiting room and saw Nathan sitting all alone. He looked defeated like nothing could fix this; he looked scared and totally conquered. They didn't say a word, he looked up, they sat next to him on either side, the both took one of his hands and laid their heads on his shoulders and they waited. Peyton stared blankly unable to cry, Brooke let the tears roll one by one trying to contain herself, but Nathan, Nathan remembered, he hated himself and remembered…..


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. Thanks for the review. **PLEASE** review more.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Flashback_

"_Haley, are you sleeping?"_

"_No, thinking!"_

"_What are you thinking about?" he asked as she turned over to face him._

"_About the baby."_

"_Me too." He replied and she smiled. "Tell me what you're thinking about."_

"_I was just thinking about who the baby was going to be more like. What do you think, who do you, think our baby will be like?"_

"_I hope our baby is like you, I'm a first class screw up and we all know that."_

"_Oh sweetie, you are a wonderful person. I hope our baby is like the both us. Boy or girl I hope it has your beautiful blue eyes."_

"_Well if it's a girl I hope her hair looks just like yours and she has that same cute little nose you have."_

"_Well if it's a boy, I hope he's athletic, heck if it's a girl I hope she's athletic. I wish my two left feet on no one, especially our child."_

"_I hope the baby is brilliant like mom. I wish my head full of air on no one."_

"_Hey you are smart, when you apply yourself and pay attention, well never mind it would a lot easier if they were just intelligent like me" she joked._

"_Hey, watch it." He smiled. "I hope the baby has your drive and your ability to understand and forgive and of course your **humility**!"_

"_Ha, he thinks he's funny, if our baby has your sarcasm, I'm in trouble aren't I?" she asked. He just laughed and nodded. "Well then I hope that doesn't happen, but I do hope the baby has your drive and determination to succeed. And I hope he or she grows up with your big heart full of love and I hope it finds its one true love and never let's go."_

"_Even if they are 17 and still in high school?" he asked her._

"_Well, I also hope it has more sense then us, but if the love is real, then yeah even if they are 17 and still in high school!" she said with a smile. _

"_We are really wishing a lot for this baby?" Nathan stated._

"_Well I hope it's perfect."_

"_It will be perfect; Haley James Scott is the baby's mother. And she's perfect, so the baby has to be perfect or there really isn't a God." Nathan stated. _

"_Well the baby's daddy is pretty perfect too, I think if mommy and daddy are perfect, that must be a winning combination."_

"_I love you Haley"_

"_I love you more." She said then laid her head on this chest and closed her eyes._

"_Goodnight baby, daddy loves you." He stated then closed his eyes and Haley just smiled as the two feel into a peaceful sleep. _

He knows he shouldn't be smiling right now, but the memories took him to a happy place. He quickly opened his eyes and saw where he was and his goofy grin turned into a distressed look. He glanced at the clock it had been 4 minutes and 20 seconds. It felts like 4 hours. He looked down at Brooke who had closed her eyes tight to try and stop the tears, then glimpsed at Peyton who was shaking now still staring at the whiteness of the wall in front of her. Nathan then looked up and stared at that same whiteness letting it take him away, way back to when it was just the two of them…..


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. These were posted quick cause they were already written, I am not done with the rest of it because I wasn't sure if it was worth it, but I will finish it and post as I go. Thanks.

_Flashback:_

_It was a week after they got married, Nathan woke up and searched his cupboards for some cereal._

"_HALEY!!!!" he yelled causing her to jump up and come running._

"_What happened? Are you ok?" were the questions coming out of her mouth as she jogged down the hallway towards the kitchen. She let out a little giggle as she saw him standing there staring into an empty cabinet with a goofy "Where is all the food?" look on his face._

"_Uh, where is the food?" he asked her as she stood there laughing at him. "Hey it's not funny! Some of us like to eat." He joked pointing to her tiny frame._

"_Sweetie, I know you like to eat that's why we have to no food." He didn't laugh. "Look I got paid last night we can go to the store."_

"_Wait, WE, as in you AND me?"_

"_Yes!" she replied as if it were obvious._

"_See I thought marriage meant you do the girly stuff i.e. shopping, cooking, cleaning… and I do the manly stuff like fixing, scratching, grunting, and video games!"_

"_Scratching and grunting? Who are you Tim Allen? And hot shot I have never seen you fix a thing in your life. Who put together the CD shelf? Me? That's what I thought. Now if you want more then skim milk, Special K, granola bars, and boxes of Mac 'n Cheese then I suggest you go with me, or you starve."_

_He looked intently at her, just stared and nothing more. Then he walked over to the table by the door, picked up the keys and said "Fine, lets go."_

_They drove to the grocery store, silent, just listening to the radio. _

"_You know, I've never been to the grocery store before." He told her._

"_You are so spoiled, my mom made me and my sisters get up super early on Sundays and go with her." She laughed. "You know, there is a first time for everything I guess."_

"_Yeah, I guess so. And, I was not spoiled; I liked to call it privileged."_

"_You are absolutely ridiculous. I'll give you privileged."_

_He stopped the car and they stepped out. The doors opened. "You can push the cart honey." Haley said as he grabbed one and pushed it along. _

_They walked up and down the aisles. They grabbed milk, orange juice, eggs, bread and some other key items. They made it to the cereal aisle and Nathan stood there in wonder._

"_Haley, were you aware there are like 30 different types of cereal here?"_

"_Yes sweetheart."_

"_I never knew, I've been eating a bowl of Lucky Charms every day in the morning since I was twelve. If I would have known maybe I would have delved into something else."_

"_Would you just pick one so we can move on please?" she asked as she picked out her own and put it in the cart._

"_Yeah just give me a minute." He replied and walked further down the aisle staring at the several shelves of cereal boxes._

"_I'll be in the next aisle over." She replied, but he didn't hear her._

_20 minutes later he finally chose a box and put it in the cart, he walked around looking for her "Haley, Hales." he yelled._

"_Nathan, try the magazine aisle." She shouted back._

_And there she was sitting on the ground with a tiny basket full of a few other items they needed. _

"_Thank god, lets go." She said as she got up of the floor. _

"_What?" he asked as she glared at him._

_She took the cart and got in a line. She saw a magazine she didn't have time to start and threw it in with the rest of the items. She didn't say a word to him until after they got home and brought the groceries in the house. As the last bag was brought in she walked to the bathroom. When she came out Nathan looked at her and said "Um Hales are you forgetting something?"_

"_Oh no Nathan, you can put those away, sitting in the magazine aisle for TWENTY minutes while you picked out cereal really tired me out." She told him as she pulled out the box of Lucky Charms. "Remind me to NEVER EVER take you shopping again." She huffed to him and grabbed the magazine she never got to read and sat down on the couch._

"_I told you I should do the manly things" he simply replied to her then started putting everything away. _

'That was a really good day' he thought in his head, 'However I am so glad I never had to go back.' He laughed. This caused Peyton to look up.  
"What are you laughing about?" she asked Nathan a little concerned he'd gone crazy due to all the emotions.

"Memories." He stated simply.

"Oh." She told him as she put her head back on her shoulder, thinking of how all the distinct memories she had with Lucas were just as painful as this night.

2 hours had finally passes since he last looked at the clock the first time. The rain was coming down harder now as he stared out the big window to the right of him. He wondered if he was ever going to hear anything about his wife and child. He was beginning to worry more now that something terrible had happen. He took himself back to the rain. 'Remember the good times in the rain. Maybe it's a sign." He thought about how he purposed to her in the rain, how they made up in the huge rain storm, how they made the rain that night on the football field the night they knew for sure, as if they didn't know before, they couldn't live without each other. 'Maybe it's a sign' he repeated in his mind, 'Maybe it's a sign!" He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the doors open that were to the left. He whipped his head around to see Lucas' doctor.

"Your brother is very lucky." He state matter-o-factly "He pulled through but will be unconscious for the next several hours. You are aloud to go see him one at a time if you'd like. Room 438." Then he walked away. Telling him he'd be back if they had any further questions.

Nathan looked at Peyton. "Go ahead, I need to stay here." He told her.

"Yeah, I'll stay with Nate. He needs you P. Sawyer." Brooke told her then nudged her head for her to go.

Peyton didn't hesitate and made her way to his room, she became smaller and smaller until she vanished through a door on her right. Just then the same door opened once again. Nathan was quick to his feet having no regard towards Brooke's hand.

"How is she, tell me she's ok." Nathan pleaded.

"She's a fighter Nathan. Pulled through really well."

All Nathan could do was sigh, and then his thoughts quickly turned to his son.

"And the baby?"

"We tried. He certainly is like his mother. It was close but he's doing remarkably well for the trauma he endured."

"Oh thank you God." He practically yelled. "Can I see her?" he asked.

"One at a time, she doesn't need any commotion or stress right now. She needs to rest and we need to keep a close eye on her and your son. She's up a floor in room 588."

Nathan practically ran to the elevator leaving Brooke and Dr. Sherman in the dust. Brooke quickly followed adding a 'thank you' as she passed the doctor. When they stepped on the elevator Nathan's smile practically jumped right off his face, he stepped over to Brooke and gave her a huge hug, spinning her around making her let out a little yell. He let out huge 'YES' and fist pump like he just scored a game winning three pointer. Right now he was happy, right now he just wanted to see his wife, he wanted to go home and start his family.

'584, 585, 586, 587, Thank You 588!' he practically ran in, he knew she wasn't going to be awake, but he kissed her anyway. He took her hand and sat in the chair right next to her bed.

"Oh thank you, thank you, you're alright. We're gonna be alright. Everything is going to be alright." Then he sat in silence just like when he was in the waiting room, but this time with less hatred towards himself, although there was more remembering.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, don't know if I am going to continue unless I come up with something good. I don't know though. But, read and review, and I'll try and post a new chapter if I can think of a way to take the story. Thanks

_Flashback:_

_The front door opened as Nathan walked into the apartment after a basketball practice and saw Haley sitting on the floor with piles of books around her._

"_Um, Haley, what are all the books for?" Nathan questioned his wife._

"_Just a little research, you know me, Tutorgirl, I can never be too prepared. I mean we're having a baby, that's something we need to be prepared for." She told him, showing him a book with a cute little baby on it._

_He smiled at her and took a seat on the ground next to her looking around at all the books. He picked up one "Baby Names and Meanings"_

"_You're already thinking about baby names?" he questioned his wife._

"_Well yeah, I hate calling it, 'it' or 'baby'. He or she needs to be acknowledged as a person, not a thing."_

"_So you want to know the sex?" he replied._

"_Yeah, I guess I do." She smiled at him. He began to open the book, flipping through pages, laughing at a few, not being able to pronounce others. Haley looked over and wondered what was so funny. _

"_May I ask why you are laughing, I didn't think that that book in particular was very funny?" she said with a chuckle of her own._

"_It's just some of these names seem so weird, I never thought to name my child after a country or something like that."_

"_So you thought about what you wanted to name your children?"_

"_Well not before, but when you told me about our baby, I thought about it, you know, for like a minute." He tried to cover up that fact he'd been doing something a little to girly for his liking, knowing if his friends found out they would be dogging him for days._

"_Oh really, what kind of names were you thinking of?"_

"_Haley, I really don't want to talk about this." He said a little embarrassed trying to get up._

"_Hold it mister. Sit back down. I'm serious. I'd really like to know what you think. It's very cute that you'd take the time to think about what you want to name our baby. Usually guys say they don't care about that kinda stuff."_

"_Fine, I was thinking if it's a girl, Lily, after my great-grandmother. I actually kind of always wanted to name my daughter that... But I never said that."_

"_Lily, I really like that a lot. It's going on my list. Why have you always wanted to name your daughter that? You know if you don't mind me asking." She laughed a little knowing he felt like a little less of a man right now, scooting closer to him in the process._

"_Don't make fun of me. Promise?"_

"_I promise, now tell me."_

"_Ok, fine. When I was like 5 my great-grandmother died and I never really knew her or remembered seeing her. At her funeral there were all these lilies and my mom took a bunch home. I asked her what they were called and she told me. I immediately thought that my great-grandma was a flower, and when I said something about it my mom never told me otherwise. So I went like two or three years thinking that my grandma was this really pretty flower. Then when I was old enough to really understand the cemetery we went and visited her grave and my entire theory was shot down. It was really depressing because I liked the idea of her always being there in the flowers. But my mom told me that even though Grandma Lily was a person first, she could have sent the flowers so I never forgot about her. So I thought, if the baby had her name she'd be like extra looked over by my grandma. And that is my really cheesy story, don't laugh."_

"_Oh sweetie, that is so cute. But, you know I feel a little cheap now knowing that the beautiful flower thing really wasn't just about me." She joked._

"_Yeah well you have your own flower and you know what, I didn't even remember that story until I thought about the baby being a girl." He laughed._

"_So, you have any stories about boy names, or are you fresh out of good tales?"_

"_Yeah, fresh out. And, just so you know my dearest wife, if anyone finds out I was an idiot even when I was five, I will hunt you down."_

"_Well first of you weren't an idiot when you were five, maybe now" she smiled," but that is an honest mistake for a child. And, don't worry about anyone finding out about that story, I'm not Brooke, I can keep a secret." _

"_Thank you." He replied kissing her then walking into the bathroom to take a shower._

Nathan woke up from the little nap he had taken. He was tired from sitting in the hospital for hours worrying about his wife, his child, and his brother. Brooke had been back and forth between rooms keeping both Nathan and Peyton updated on the state of their other friend. Lucas hadn't woken up yet, but he seemed to be in the clear from any long term side affects from what they could tell. Just as he looked away from his wife to check the clock, something under his hand began to move and he quickly jolted his head back to see his Haley slowly waking up. He began to smile and quickly got up to give her a hug and a kiss and promise her she was going to be okay. He then called in the doctor so he could check her over. When he left, he told her that her OBG/YN would be in soon to check up on the baby.

"Oh baby, I was so scared you weren't going to wake up." He said giving her another kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so happy you are here, and the baby seems to be okay. He's our miracle baby." Haley said almost beginning to cry.

"I love you Haley. You know that. I never lost hope, not for a second." He said smiling, looking outside to see the rain still falling, and leaning in to give her kiss after kiss.


End file.
